Rune Connection
by Lost Star
Summary: ChrisXHugo, dont bash it try it!
1. chapter 1

I decided to work due to lack of enthusiasm on my other project, tell me what you think! ____________________________________________  
  
Hugo wiped the sweat off his brow frowning briefly, it had been six months since they had finally ended the war, and the finishing touches on Karlaya village were just being added. It seemed so much longer though, seeing the village rise up from its ashes was almost enough to make him forget the way it was burned. The past six months were a blur of agony and work. He seldom had a good nights sleep, being tortured by the memories of Lulu. It was probably the fact that he was dwelling at the site of his death.  
  
Or maybe it was the rune on his right hand, true runes were always a burden, reflecting memories and foretelling. They gave wisdom, but at a price of pain. Thankfully the nightmares and torturing and lessened as the village had grown. The work hadn't though, in fact with his mother teaching him about being village chief the work had increased. It wasn't that bad, it allowed him to ignore the burning the true fire rune.  
  
He did feel the need to unwind from the stress of dealing with the constant memories, a ride would be a good idea. But now was the time to finish his duties, he would finish up this house and then work with his mother. Later he would ride.  
  
After the house was finished he got up and went to the chief's house. The others were still working, but he had gotten the easier job. Having other duties did have some advantages. Lifting up the flap he found his mother conversing with Beechan, she finished rather quickly. Spotting her son she gave him the typical Grasslander greeting, wrapping her arms around him. Embarrassing to do in front of others, but he had gotten over it, returning the embrace.  
  
Sitting down they began to go over the lessons that a chief must know. It was boring at times, but it had to be done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Chris was doing her normal inward mumbling at the current council meeting she was forced to sit through. It usually went something like 'pompous, arrogant, empty headed, corrupt, greedy, hypocritical, idiotic, fools' give or take a few words. Currently they were arguing over the treaty that she had proposed, probably the greatest clincher was that they were also trying to find a way to punish her for going against her directives in the war. It wasn't the punishment that got her mad, it was the insufferably arrogant way in which they were doing it.  
  
You would think that after six months they would have come to a decision, but apparently they hadn't, and were still arguing. Irritatingly enough, they only spent a few hours each day, Chris had actually decided to sit in on one of their meetings to see what the hold up was. Honestly it had been a bad idea, they made very little sense, and the treaty seemed forever doomed to stall.  
  
After listening for a time she sighed and got up, the gentle clinking of her armor alerting them to her movement. Placing her hand over her heart she was excused, and left gratefully. Grumbling as she left she spotted her attendant Louis. Putting a smile on for his benefit he saw through it almost immediately.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
Chris sighed, hoping her newly found headache would go away "Worse, with the way they are arguing that peace treaty will become reality in maybe three years."  
  
"Let us go to your manner and make you some tee milady, you look like you need it." Lous said, walking down and to the light bringer manner.  
  
"Louis, you are a lifesaver." Said Chris, following Louis through the busy streets of Vinya del Vixay.  
  
Entering the mansion Chris sat down on the couch, allowing herself to relax a little. To any other onlookers this was still a very stiff and formal posture, but Chris never allowed herself to relax totally. The tea arrived shortly and Chris was allowed to savor her time of rest.  
  
Of coarse the only real problem right now was the constant reminder of the rune on her right hand. An icy sensation which inspired memories not her own. It was bearable, though at times feeling the memories it brought up was not exactly pleasant.  
  
Oh well, time to return to Brass Castle, dealing with the council was beyond her power. Fortunately a formal peace treaty wasn't really necessary since both countries were still recovering and not in condition to really go to war with each other. Besides, relaxing there was far easier than relaxing here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Hugo was glad that the lessons were over for now with his mother. Now he could take Fubar and go for a ride, the griffon had probably gotten just as restless as he had. It was a shame that Sergeant was no longer with him, but it was to be expected with children around. The were adorable little chicks, and they gave Hugo a pang of loneliness and loss every time he saw them. He didn't see having any children in the near future with the rune in his responsibility.  
  
Thinking about that had gotten Hugo depressed, so he decided that he needed to go off for longer than the rest of the day, maybe seeing some of the others would help. Getting Fubar up from his lounging in the sun he went to see Lucia to inform her about his departure. Entering the house once more he approached her.  
  
Lucia smiled looking at Fubar and Hugo. "Let me guess you wish to go for a ride?"  
  
Hugo smiled back "Well, I figured that I should go out and see how everyone was doing, probably go to Lake Castle and Duck village."  
  
Lucia shook her head "I forget sometimes that you are still young, very well, maybe a week away?"  
  
Hugo made a face "Hardly, I want to do something other than traveling."  
  
Lucia laughed "Very well, see you in two weeks, if you do something for me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Stop by Brass castle and see what is holding up the treaty negotiations, and give my greetings to Chris."  
  
Hugo shrugged "Very well."  
  
With Lucia's farewell and blessings he got on Fubar and they began to gallop across the plains. To get to Brass it took maybe half a day, with a full riding, two walking. As he rode Hugo inhaled, loving the breeze and the feel of riding. Attuned with nature he felt the very ground and wind, his rune actually enhanced the affect, and he felt the very spirits dancing with him.  
  
It was an exhilarating feeling with the wind itself singing with a gentle flighty melody and the earth's soothing deep rumble as counterpoint. Hugo laughed out loud, not a care in the world, and Fubar trilled. They ran flat out, enjoying everything, and for once Hugo behaved and didn't tease the spirits, instead racing them. They reached Brass castle in a matter of hours, and the tones of earth and wind became muted.  
  
Hugo had left in late afternoon so dusk was approaching. As he walked across the stone bridge he gave a small grin, dismounting off of Fubar. Normally he would have left Fubar outside, but he figured that attracting attention wasn't that big of a deal. Besides the griffon was his best friend.  
  
As he walked into the fortress he was reminded anew at the differences between Grassland and Zexan. The spirits were still there but ordered and tamed, it was always a rather unsettling experience, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, the power behind the stone walls was great, and at times the hummed with power. Of coarse this was unknown to Zexans, mainly because they didn't bother to listen. They had other good features though.  
  
As he walked through the town, he took his time on the main road, stopping every now and then at the shops. It was at one of these shops when he heard a clanking sound and he turned around, and found himself looking into the lavender eyes of Lady Chris. Slightly startled he found himself marveling at her beauty, a rather different thought. Giving her a smile he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Lady Chris, I did not expect to see you here."  
  
Chris returned the smile "Well, when a boy comes into town with a griffon, the knights get rather nervous. I heard that you were here and would like to offer my greetings."  
  
Hugo looked at her extended hand in slight confusion, then remembered, that was a Zexan thing. He took it and shook firmly. "Well, I did need to talk to you, but this doesn't seem the place."  
  
Chris nodded. "We can go to the meeting room, no one is there now."  
  
Hugo nodded and began to follow Chris, he stopped though when she turned around. "Fubar will have to stay in the stables."  
  
Fubar cawed and Hugo gave an abashed grin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chris sat on the couch, back straight and teacup held, eyes closed. Her stance was in a slightly relaxed state, Hugo was staring at the tea, trying to determine what it was, though it wasn't that bad tasting. He was actually waiting for Chris to speak. The room was empty and the sun was setting, the rays streaming into the room.  
  
Chris for her part was trying to cool down from a hectic day, dealing with her subordinate knights hadn't been easy today, three of the great knights of Zexan had gotten drunk. She couldn't really blame them, they hadn't really been doing much for the past few days. The borders were quiet, and they hadn't been called out, so they needed things to do. They got drunk, she was just glad that the others had kept them from doing anything to rash. Now she probably had to deal with something from Grassland, at least Hugo was tolerable.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked at Hugo, clearing her throat and motioning him to speak. Hugo looked up and their eyes met for a second. Strangely, she found herself wondering what he had born to have such an old look. He smiled and began to speak.  
  
"I will get the business portion done first, then we can catch up." Drinking a bit more of the strangely addicting tea he continued. "The Grasslander Clans are wondering how the negotiations in the council are proceeding, and if we can expect a formal treaty soon."  
  
Chris sighed, the beginnings of a headache coming on. At least Hugo had learned how to speak diplomatically, unfortunately it reminded her too much of the council. "Unfortunately they are still going over certain aspects of the treaty."  
  
Hugo nodded solemnly, then broke out in a grin. "I guess that is council talk for we don't want it, but we cant say no, correct?"  
  
Chris couldn't help but smile, suppressing a giggle. "Exactly, I will keep pushing it through though, so you can tell the clans not to worry."  
  
Hugo nodded then emptying his tea cup sighed and relaxed against the chair. "It is surprisingly comforting here, which is rather surprising really, the spirits are so quiet."  
  
Chris looked at Hugo, perplexed "Spirits?"  
  
Hugo met her eyes, loving the color that they had "Yes, all grasslanders can feel the world around them, since I have gotten my rune, I can hear it better than most."  
  
Chris shook her head "That's just a superstition."  
  
Hugo laughed. "You just aren't listening for them."  
  
"And how pray tell, would I hear them?" Chris said, setting down her teacup gently.  
  
Hugo sat up, still grinning. "Take off you glove and give me your hand, I can show you."  
  
Chris shrugged and removed the glove, and held out her hand. Hugo took it, noting that her hands were hard and calloused, and finding that even more attractive. "Ok, I am going to gather a bit of energy from my rune, normally children are taught by listening to the wind and earth, but this will work for you. This is the power of fire, don't just feel the heat, you can hear the flame. Like a hungry roar, listen for it."  
  
Chris closed her eyes and felt his hand heat, at first she couldn't hear anything aside from Hugo's breathing. Then she felt her other hand cool, the same that held the true water rune. She heard it, faintly but as she concentrated on it grew louder, she heard a strange roar, rising and fading. It perform a strange, hungry melody.  
  
Before she knew it Hugo stopped, and opened her eyes to find them captured by his. Glittering turquoise met surprised Lavender, and Chris was thankful for the gift that he had given. "Thank you, Hugo."  
  
"You are welcome, Chris."  
  
Chris couldn't help but blush, slowly withdrawing her hand. Looking at it in surprise. Hugo chuckled and sat back again. "You can use that to feel the song of your own rune, in time you can use it better."  
  
"Really? Thank you again."  
  
"Think nothing of it, maybe later you can feel the spirits around you." Hugo kept his smile with his eyes half closed. "Then we can go riding, it is truly wondrous if you take the time to listen."  
  
Chris nodded "I would love to. But you look tired, why don't we get you a room."  
  
"Now I should be thanking you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Boris and Percival backed away from the door quickly. Percival dragging back a fuming Boris. They had seen the entire conversation.  
  
"That little barbarian is hitting on her!" Boris growled, trying to get to the room.  
  
Percival kept the enraged knight away from the room, guiding him down the stairs. It was difficult, but he managed "Listen, calm down, it doesn't mean anything, it isn't something to get this worked up about."  
  
Boris continued to struggle as Cris and Hugo left to get him a room. Hugo seemed to be telling her about Karlaya village, and Chris had a smile on her face, looking more carefree than she had in years.  
  
Boris managed to break Percival's grip, growling fiercely. He looked at Percival, who was still tense. "Don't worry, I won't rip his guts out, as much as I would like to."  
  
Percival sighed "Thank the goddess, I thought you were going to do something reckless."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill the little barbarian, just don't expect me to like him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Hugo got up from the bed, Zexan beds were actually rather comfortable, if one didn't do it consistently. Stretching he left the room, wondering what he was going to do for food. Louis solved the problem by coming by with an invitation to dine with Chris. They went to the 'meeting room' as Chris called it, and Hugo sat down, waiting for the food, Louis said that Chris would be there soon.  
  
Hugo chuckled to himself, thinking about Chris. He didn't really expect his first crush to be on a Zexan captain, but one didn't choose with things like that. Or maybe it was something a bit deeper, it didn't really matter at this point. For now he would get to know her, and if he believed that something could happen, well he could pursue those emotions. Until then, he would continue with what he had planned.  
  
Chris entered soon after this resolution, decked in full armor. Hugo briefly wondered whether she ever fully relaxed, he may have seen her do that last night, but it was hard to say. One of these days she was going to run herself to the ground. He sincerely hoped he could convince her to accept his plan, and not because of his slowly growing feelings.  
  
"Good morning Lady Chris."  
  
Chris favored him with smile "Good morning Hugo, sleep well?"  
  
Hugo scratched his head slightly embarrassed. "Actually yes, I ended up sleeping in."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow "How late do you usually sleep?"  
  
"Sunrise."  
  
Chris gave a snort "Figures, ah here comes Louis with the food."  
  
Louis came in with a tray containing various foods. Hugo suppressed a grimace, his last encounter with Zexan cooking wasn't that memorable.  
  
"Have you eaten yet Louis?" Chris asked.  
  
"Ye milady, I just need to get ready for the daily training." Louis grimaced at the thought, which Hugo noticed.  
  
"Good luck with that." Louis nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Hugo turned to Chris "He hates that doesn't he?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Louis would much rather spend his life cooking and serving me, but I have a duty to turn him into a proper knight."  
  
Hugo grinned "Maybe I should see if I can help him, I know what it's like having to train for duty."  
  
"That is right you are going to be clan chief soon aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, not something that I happen to look forward to." Hugo grimaced again.  
  
"Well you have time enjoy it while you can."  
  
"I will." Hugo took a bite into the food, slightly surprised. "Better than my last sampling of Zexan food."  
  
"Oh?" Chris asked amused.  
  
"Yeah these foods would be so much better with some spices, but this isn't half bad."  
  
"Well, Grasslander food would probably be too much for me then."  
  
"Trust me its delicious." Hugo said after another mouthful.  
  
"Maybe to you." Chris countered, finally eating herself.  
  
Hugo smiled, taking another bite. "Well, maybe. But tell me Chris, what have you been doing."  
  
"Not much, a lot of the time we just patrol the borders."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hugo had a smile as he walked up to Fubar, stroking the feathered neck of the griffon. Today had been a rather good day, talking with Chris and being show around the castle had been a real pleasure. He had talked with a few of the great knights, reminiscing about past battles. Unfortunately it was now noon and he wanted to go visit Lake Castle, and Lord Thomas.  
  
After checking upon Fubar he lead the griffon out the stables in which it had been held, amazingly enough the horses were not really afraid of the griffon. Well, they were very tough warhorses. Exiting the doors he met up with Chris once more.  
  
"Well, remember that you are welcome to visit Karlaya, and I will be back in four days if you want to ride with me."  
  
"That would be a welcome diversion."  
  
Chris extended her hand to shake, and Hugo smiled and took it. Then when he was finished he embraced her.  
  
"You know this is getting to be traditional." he smiled over her shoulder.  
  
Chris smiled as well, returning the embrace. After listening to his blessings they let go, Hugo walking to the griffon. As he neared it he heard clanking, and only instinctual warning prevented himself from being impaled by a broadsword.  
  
Hugo drew his long dagger quickly, looking at the enraged knight, Boris. Before anyone could react he charged again, swinging his sword horizontally. Hugo with almost blinding speed dodged, jumping back and out of his range. Screaming Borus charged again, only to run into Chris, with her sword drawn.  
  
"Boris either stand down immediately, or face me."  
  
Boris' rage died suddenly as he realized what he had been doing. He impaled the sword into the ground and fell to his knees, using as support for his suddenly weak knees. Chris and Hugo put away their weapons as well, Hugo going to Fubar and Chris approaching Boris.  
  
"Boris, I will forgive you one more time." Chris began kneeling next to him "But your temper has just gotten you into more trouble than I can help you with, you just attacked the next clan chief, and if he demands punishment I cannot do a thing about it."  
  
"You do not need to worry about that Lady Chris, I will demand no retribution," Hugo said, now mounted on Fubar. "I gave up vengeance after I met you." Fubar slowly trotted away "But make no mistake, I will not forget that attack."  
  
Chris got up, looking down at Boris. "You will be exempt from battles for a month, and put on disciplinary duty. If you perform another disobedience then I will be forced to remove your status as a knight. Please do not disappoint me Boris." 


	2. chapter 2

Hi thank you for the good response, and one point that one of my reviewers made has been well received. I will be doing that point in this chapter, and next. And I will finish this no matter what!! So don't worry.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Chris sighed, with Hugo gone everything had gone back to the same routine, and it was boring. There were training regiments, and disciplinary hearings, and inspections. All of them were perfectly necessary, but it was tedious. Combined with that was the confusion with her relationship with Hugo.  
  
She had killed one of his best friends, and yet he was showing her compassion, and if Boris were to be believed actually flirting. She had killed one of his best friends, something that tormented her constantly, that child had not deserved to die. They had been deadly enemies and Hugo had sworn to kill her, and yet he spared one of her knights. It was confounding.  
  
Suddenly needing air she got up and left the comfort of her room. Walking out the door she reflected on the city itself, surrounded by walls and garrisoned by knights and soldiers, it was more a fortress than a town. Or would be if it wasn't completely filled with buildings, Grasslanders seldom attacked the castle, never wanting to deal with the stone walls. In fact only Harmonia had ever really made a significant threat.  
  
Chris mounted the walls facing Grassland, sighing slightly. Leaning against it she felt the wind, blowing gently across her face. Closing her eyes she just relaxed, letting the cooling wind do its job. Surprisingly it was incredibly soothing, and Chris unconsciously began to listen. And then she heard it, the wind and its song.  
  
Forgetting everything in that one blissful moment she felt herself fall even deeper, listening to the gentle, mischievous, flight full music. This was a gift that she would treasure for all eternity, feeling the wind caress and sing made her forget her troubles and relax. Whatever her feeling now, she would take that ride with Hugo, she had to see the other forms of the spirits.  
  
She was so absorbed in listening to the wind caress her she missed Roland's approach, the elf watched her for a moment, wondering why she looked so peaceful. That is until he heard it as well, the wind was actually offering comfort! That was surprising, he had thought that only the greatest magic users could even hear the spirits of the world, and here she was being comforted by those selfsame spirits. Snapping out of his surprised he remembered the reason for his visit.  
  
"Lady Chris!" He said snapping to attention. "A Dunan expeditionary force is approaching, the knights have been called out to do battle with it!"  
  
"Hm?" Chris responded still totally relaxed from her serenade. "Very well, get the soldiers ready to move out, I shall be joining them when they are ready. Borus is to remain behind."  
  
"Very well milady." Roland turned to go, before remembering. "Milady you are truly blessed to have the favor of the wind. I have rarely seen the like."  
  
"You can hear them?" Chris asked, opening her eyes surprised.  
  
"Most elves can, mostly only the wind spirits, I didn't really think that many humans could."  
  
"Hugo taught me."  
  
"Then may you both doubly blessed, for sharing such a gift."  
  
"Thank you, notify me when you are ready, I will be here."  
  
"Of course milady."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hugo smiled as he entered Lake Castle, talking to Fubar was nice, but he couldn't reply. But he supposed that didn't matter. Of course he did need at least some feedback, trying to figure out why he was so attracted to Chris. He still remembered Lulu, but when he thought of his death all he felt was sadness, none of the anger he formerly had. He spotted Cecile at her typical post, but it looked as if she was giving it up to someone else right now.  
  
"Cecile!" Hugo shouted, trying to get her attention.  
  
Cecile looked up from her conversation. "Noble Hugo, good to see you!" She dashed over to him, wearing her typical smile.  
  
Hugo looked down at her. "Looking good as always, how have you been?"  
  
Cecile developed a slight blush "Very good noble Hugo, but you will have to excuse me, I have to attend a training seminar for my men."  
  
Hugo smiled as Cecile jogged away. He then got off of Fubar and walked to the mansion, surprised and pleased to see the many changes around the grounds. Apparently ever since the war had ended the manner had expanded even more.  
  
Entering the mansion and scaling the stairs he noted that even it had been renovated, it was a good change. He found Thomas in his room, looking over some paperwork.  
  
"Hello Thomas, good to see you again."  
  
Thomas looked up, giving a smile "Noble Hugo, it is good to see you as well, how have you been?"  
  
Hugo found a seat, spinning it and leaning into the headrest. "Well, Karaya has practically been rebuilt, and I am almost ready to claim the title of chief, but other than that nothing is happening."  
  
"Well, you do have a reason for this visit I assume."  
  
Hugo grinned "Needed to get away, and I figured seeing a few of my friends would be a good idea."  
  
Thomas nodded, looking at his papers "Well, since I am almost done here, why don't I take you with me on my rounds, you look as if you need a talk."  
  
"Thank you, that would be great."  
  
They got up and left, Thomas pointing out the interesting changes to Lake. The entire manor had been remodeled, and was making a huge profit. With this income the place had undergone a change, becoming very well maintained.  
  
"It has been pretty hectic the past few months, not that I am complaining mind you." Thomas said as he showed Hugo around.  
  
"Looks it, but it also looks great, you should be proud."  
  
"We are, especially Cecile, she has really enjoyed breaking in the new recruits."  
  
"Oh, this I have to see."  
  
Thomas grinned and brought Hugo to the training yard. Currently Cecile was yelling at several of the knights, who seemed to be panting from exhaustion. Hugo grinned at their discomfort, and surprise when the pint sized girl used her spear to impale one of the metal encased dummies clean through. Cecile and her strength were a sort of legend around the manor. The only person stronger of coarse was Emily, but Cecile trained the guard. They were surprisingly good.  
  
Hugo found this amusing, happening to glace at Thomas for a second. He didn't miss the look of admiration that flitted across his face. Hugo chuckled to himself, the two were obviously head over heels over each other. Playing match maker sounded fun today, besides what were friends for.  
  
After the tour Hugo wandered and talked to the shop owners, pleasantly surprised at the selection. Dusk began to settle before he knew it. As he entered the manor he wasn't surprised to find that Thomas was going to bed. Cecile was going through a last tour of the manner before retiring herself. Hugo grinned this was perfect.  
  
"Hey Cecile, care to talk for a while?"  
  
"Gladly noble Hugo, what do you wish to speak about?"  
  
"How about our relationships?"  
  
Cecile blushed "I hardly think that is an appropriate topic!"  
  
Hugo chuckled "Not yours, mine."  
  
Cecile looked delighted "What do you need."  
  
Hugo shrugged, walking to the balcony "Someone who can talk back."  
  
"I can do that easy."  
  
Hugo laughed "Well, how am I going to explain this, I suppose it has to do with me visiting Brass castle before I got here."  
  
"Well, go on."  
  
Hugo scratched his head "I think that I am falling for Lady Chris."  
  
There were several seconds of silence as Cecile tried to digest that information. Hugo continued "I didn't even think that could happen, I mean I respected her, as a rival at best, but I wasn't even attracted to her. Then all of the sudden I look at her, and I realize how beautiful she is. Then I start thinking that I want to help her, keep her from burning herself out, show her the wonders I have seen. I think its a bit late to ignore it, and I wonder what do I do now? I think that the hardest thing about it is that I cannot forget Lulu, I no longer wish for vengeance, but I cannot help but see him dieing by her hand. Sigh, I wonder if I should just forget about it and go back to my village."  
  
Cecile who had been silent for his speech now spoke herself "You can't just give up! You have to go for it, besides you would make a great couple!"  
  
Hugo smiled "So, I shouldn't give up, even with all the problems involved eh?"  
  
"Defiantly, I wouldn't give up trying no matter what! Besides, who wouldn't like you back."  
  
"So, you wouldn't give up no matter the problems either?"  
  
"Defiantly!"  
  
"Then why haven't you tried to get anywhere with Thomas?"  
  
Cecile turned beat red "W w wh what are you talking about?"  
  
"You two are obviously made for each other, so why aren't you together."  
  
Cecile tried to avoid the question, by getting up to leave. "I think I should be going now."  
  
"Wait, I won't stop you Cecile, but he does love you, as much as you do him. And if I am going to even attempt to form something with Chris, I need an example of a relationship, one like yours could be."  
  
"Do you mean that?" Cecile paused from her flight.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Let me help."  
  
Cecile nodded and soon found herself at the entrance to Thomas' room. She had been convince to take off her armor and was in a simple dress and skirt. Without her armor she looked truly beautiful, slightly boyish, but beautiful.  
  
"Do I have to this?"  
  
Hugo gave a grin from behind her "Don't worry, you will do fine."  
  
"I don't think I want to do this!" Cecile protested, but didn't get that much a chance, for Hugo had opened the door and pushed her through. Then before she could protest, he slammed the door. Desperate she pounded on the door, trying to open it. No luck. "Hugo, I am going to kill you!" she whispered.  
  
"Cecile?" Thomas had been awoken.  
  
Cecile turned around, looking like a startled doe. "M m m Master Thomas."  
  
Thomas looked at Cecile "What are you doing here, and without your armor?"  
  
Cecile looked down at, not sure what to think "You don't like it?"  
  
"No, no, it looks beautiful." Thomas said approaching her.  
  
"Thomas.." Cecile looked up at him, eyes suddenly moist. She moved her hand behind his head and slowly pulled him down. They kissed, her leading, thrilling them both. "I love you Thomas, and I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Cecile what are you...?" He was cut off by another kiss.  
  
Cecile led them to the bed, keeping him in the kiss as they walked. They broke at the edge, Thomas holding her as well.  
  
"I love you too, Cecile" were his last words that night.  
  
Hugo was back at the balcony, listening to the world. He couldn't help but wonder if the spirits would celebrate like this for him someday. They were celebrating the joining of two souls, two lives. With this joining the were in jubilation, and one to who could hear it, it was truly wondrous.  
  
"I pray that the Spirits bless their joining, their life together, their children, and spirits grant that I be given the chance to be so blessed myself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Hugo waited at the gate, mounted on Fubar, and wondering if Cecile and Thomas would be seeing him off. They came running up to his shortly, Cecile back in her armor. She spoke first.  
  
"Thank you Hugo." Hugo smiled, getting down to embrace Cecile.  
  
After giving the traditional good bye to each of them he stood back, asking "So, when is the wedding?" Both blushed, still new at their relationship.  
  
"Six months."  
  
"I will try my best to make it, I will make sure that my clan does if I cannot."  
  
"Thank you Hugo."  
  
Hugo grinned, turning to Fubar "Do you want to say goodbye too?"  
  
The griffon nodded and went to each, rubbing its cheek against each of theirs. And with that the sped off, to Brass castle. Cecile waving and yelling "Good Luck!"  
  
Hugo grinned, listening once again to the wind and earth sing as he ran. It always helped the time pass as he ran, and the music was a true joy to listen to. He was once against Brass Castle before he knew it, passing by the guards at the entrance with nary a problem. As he approached the barracks he tried to play how he would talk with Chris, but then decided to just wing it, conversations were never easy to plan. Finding one of the knights he questioned them.  
  
"Excuse me, where might I find Lady Chris?"  
  
"Sorry, but the Silver Maiden is out on patrol right now."  
  
"Thank you, might you know when she will return?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hugo shrugged and entered the building, he had time to spare, about a week before he was expected back. Looking around he found Borus heading a training session, and decided to watch. The knight was actually a decent teacher, keeping himself rigidly controlled as he took the rookies through the sword swipes. The style that they were using was typical for many of knights here, using the armor to absorb much of the damage while the knight attacks full force. As the session ended Hugo approached Borus.  
  
Taking one of the smaller wooden swords, one that matched his long dagger's length he swung it a few times. The knight watched him warily, wondering what he was up too. Hugo then found another sword matching the length that Borus was accustomed to, tossing it at him.  
  
"Zexan wouldn't be in good shape if it lost one of its best knights, so we can use these."  
  
Borus looked at the sword, then at Hugo, perplexed. Hugo continued "With these neither of us can get hurt, and I cannot have you attacking me every time I wish to speak with Chris, so we finish it with these."  
  
Borus frowned, getting into battle stance, "Fine, if you wish to fight, then so be it!"  
  
Hugo grinned and then charged, ducking under the swing Borus threw at him. Speed was the essence when dealing with a heavy armored opponent, as was precision. While Borus tried to back hand Hugo he managed to land two hits, one on Borus' thigh. The other was done as he got behind the knight, stabbing behind the kneecap. The knight lost his footing from the second hit, using the wooden sword to prop himself up.  
  
"You are going to need to be faster, Borus, but please tell me when you have had enough."  
  
"You will pay!" Borus screamed, once again enraged.  
  
"That temper will kill you!"  
  
Hugo once again dodged the knight, every swing whistling by him with deadly force. However with every attack Hugo darted in to land a bruising blow on his body. Hugo was untouchable, while Borus began to become even more frustrated. If he hadn't had his armor on, he probably would have had several broken bones, as it was, he was becoming a mess of bruises. After a time, Borus began to slow down, panting heavily, that he had last that long was a testament to his skill, but he was unable to match Hugo. Hugo backed out of the exhausted knights range.  
  
"Borus, you have had enough, stop."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
Hugo sighed, looking at the battered weapon he had been using, it had held up very well, but probably wouldn't for much longer. He shrugged and threw it away, looking at the still panting knight.  
  
"Borus, learn to control your temper, maybe when you can, you can actually hit me."  
  
With that Hugo began to leave, and Borus stopped, looking at the wooden sword. Salome had been watching the match, and turned to catch up with Hugo.  
  
"Noble Hugo, what may I ask were you doing?"  
  
Hugo looked at Salome, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Borus is a very passonate man, but that bleeds into his temper, until he controls it, he is a danger to those around him. That fight was supposed to be a wakeup call to him. He has such skill that very few would be able to properly chasten him, that was what I did."  
  
Salome looked at the teen. "You are very wise for such youth."  
  
Hugo shrugged "I am an adult by Karaya standards, besides, I have the visions and teachings of those who have come before me, in chieftainship and bearing this rune." Holding up his right hand.  
  
"Forgive the insult."  
  
Hugo laughed "None taken, different cultures, different ways, talking to Chris has shown me that more than you might believe."  
  
"I take it you wish to see her?"  
  
Hugo nodded, beginning to walk up the stairs to the top of the wall. "Yes, if she were here."  
  
"Hopefully she should return soon."  
  
Hugo nodded, and watched the scenery, feeling the wind dry his skin. "Why didn't you go with?"  
  
"Wasn't needed, besides I have duties here."  
  
"Of coarse." Hugo spotted a speck on the horizon, and watched it grow.  
  
"What may I ask is your relationship to Lady Chris?"  
  
Hugo shrugged, taking his eyes of the approaching figure "I wish I knew, that is the reason I wish to speak with her, we could figure that out."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The figure resolved itself, it was a rider, looking rather frantic. It entered the castle, and soon running could be heard inside the castle, a knight appeared, handing a letter to Salome then standing at attention. Salome opened it, then read it. After he was finished he handed it to Hugo, then began snapping out orders as he descended the stairs. Hugo read the letter as well, then followed.  
  
Calling over Fubar her mounted the griffon quickly, conversing with Salome briefly. He then left Brass and headed south. The force that had been spotted approaching Brass was large, too large for Chris to handle with the unit she had. She needed reinforcements, fast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Chris sighed from inside her tent, the forces she had brought were little more than a squad, nothing to counter such a large force. So here she was pondering over the map to find a way to hold off the invading forces, and survive. So far she had little ideas, eyes bleary from lack of sleep and exhaustion she was unable to focus. She shook herself, rest later.  
  
Sighing once more she decided to draw on her true water rune, using it to abate the exhaustion so she could function. Briefly she smiled, she had never been good a magic, unable to properly channel the forces inherent in any rune. But with Hugo's help her capabilities were significantly better. Listening to the song of water, and focusing to force it to grow in the way she wished. A gentle flowing tinkle was the proper focus. Releasing it into herself she smiled at the cooling sensation, driving out the tiredness.  
  
This was the third day out here, and she had been forced to fortify the grounds here. It wasn't exactly the best place, but it worked. Two sleepless knights, and hard days were enough to exhaust anyone. This was a very bad situation, and if they didn't get reinforcements soon, they would die here.  
  
A commotion outside distracted her from those grim thoughts, and she got up to open the flap. It was dusk, and everyone was tense, but arguing like this wasn't common. It stopped rather quickly though, as Hugo came into view riding Fubar. Chris was rather stunned at his sudden appearance. Hugo was grinning like the Cheshire cat and hopped off the griffon to mock salute Chris.  
  
"Lady Chris, Hugo and Fubar at your service."  
  
"Hugo! What are you doing here!"  
  
Hugo's grin vanished "Just call me the messenger to reinforcements, they should be arriving late tomorrow."  
  
Chris sighed, sincerely relieved "Thank you for the message, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just consider me an ambassador of good will from Karaya."  
  
Chris shook her head, "Well since you are here, you might as well stay and help." Turning back to the tent she called out "Louis! Get a place set for Hugo!"  
  
Hugo shook his head and entered the strategy tent, seeing the map laid out on the floor. He spared only a cursory glance at it, he had picked up some sense of strategy from Ceaser and Apple, he saw no mistakes. Chris seemed to capture most of his attention.  
  
Annoyed at the staring she snapped out "What!?"  
  
Hugo looked amused "You are exhausted."  
  
Chris was taken aback "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are using the water rune to keep yourself up, I can hear it flowing through you. While it may help you temporarily it saps your strength, you need rest."  
  
Chris sighed "I can't, there is too much to do, I have too many duties to fulfill."  
  
"You wont do any good if you drop right on the battlefield because of magic exhaustion!"  
  
"That won't happen!"  
  
Hugo sighed "Chris I will not argue with you, but why don't you at least relax for a bit."  
  
"Fine fine," Chris replied waving her hands "What would you have me do?"  
  
"Well, have you been listening to the spirits?"  
  
Chris smiled in reply "It has been one of the greatest gifts I have ever been given."  
  
"Thank you, well, what types have you heard?" Hugo leaned forward, intent on her.  
  
"Wind fire and water."  
  
"Not earth?"  
  
"How can one hear the earth?"  
  
Hugo laughed "It is rather easy, just listen, its always there if you listen hard enough."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Go ahead, try it."  
  
Chris nodded and concentrated, just listening. After a moment she noticed something, and focused on it. It was quiet and subtle, but beautiful once noticed, listening to its gentle grumble she felt relaxed, slipping deeply into the gentle embrace of the song of earth. Suddenly she shook her head, she was falling asleep, but she relaxed once more to someone's gentle prodding, leaning back into someone's lap. To tired to protest she complied, sleepily opening her eyes.  
  
"No fair, you knew that would happen."  
  
"Well Chris, if you weren't so tired it wouldn't have, go to sleep." Hugo gave her a gentle smile, singing a gentle wordless lullaby. Chris was unable to resist, falling asleep totally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Chris slowly woke at dawn, wanting to sleep in more she turned around. Soon though, she woke totally, realizing where she was. She was going to kill him, she had too much to do for sleep! The target of those thoughts opened the flap soon after. Hugo let himself in, bringing some food with him. He was happily smiling, and the men outside looked surprisingly cheerful. Giving her the food he brought he sat next to her. Pushing off the blanket that had gotten on her during the night, grabbed the food, ravenous.  
  
"As soon as I am done eating Hugo, you are dead."  
  
Hugo chuckled "You sound like a little kid sent to bed."  
  
Chris glared, popping more food in her mouth. "Why do the men look so cheerful?"  
  
Hugo shrugged, looking toward the door "Two things, one, the reinforcements. The second thing is that I seem to have a rather inspiring reputation, they think I could take this force by myself."  
  
Chris shrugged "You probably could, if you turned everything to ash."  
  
"Not on my to do list, sorry."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow "A to do list?"  
  
"Yep, I have a to do list, want to hear it?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"One survive this battle, two take care of Fubar, three is make sure we take a ride together."  
  
Chris grinned "Well, you certainly are insistent on that ride, I would like that as well."  
  
Hugo nodded "Thank you, four is take over as clan chief, and five is to get you to come to Karaya village."  
  
"Huh?" Chris just looked at Hugo.  
  
Hugo grinned "You are officially invited to come to Karaya village, I hope you do."  
  
Chris nodded "I would be glad to, once we are done here."  
  
Hugo nodded, then got up, offering his hand to help Chris up. She took it and they exited the tent, separating and getting the soldiers prepared. There wasn't much to do but wait and hope that the enemy didn't attack, that hope wasn't fulfilled.  
  
The initial charge was totally decimated by Hugo, the flames screaming in exaltation, and fury. That one display ripped their ranks in half as the soldiers engaged the defenses. Chris' water rune kept the soldiers in almost perfect heath, and the battle seemed to be going well, until the second wave hit.  
  
Unable to use his flame rune Hugo was forced to fight hand to hand. Fortunately he was inspiring on Fubar, both of them moving in unison. Their movements were fluid precise and utterly unpredictable. He took out ten soldiers without taking a scratch. Chris and her knights were having similar luck, obliterating those who stood against them, Chris in particular. In the battlefield she was one of the great ones.  
  
Unfortunately the other soldiers were not doing as well, slowly being overwhelmed. Hugo was forced to fight his way to Chris, trying his best to save those who were having trouble. In the maelstrom of battle they may be doing amazingly well, but their forces weren't. As they fought, their forces were beaten back, slowly disintegrating. Chris' eyes widened as Percival fell to an arrow, they were unable to hold it, and were in danger of dieing.  
  
Hugo growled, the fire rune wasn't a friendly rune, its power devourer friends as well as foes. But if they didn't have change soon they would all die. There was no chance, unless Chris could protect them with hers. Calling her and explaining he proceeded.  
  
Hugo held up his hand, showing his true rune. Chris held up hers as well. Normally when two spells of great power are cast they tend to combine if the elements are sympathetic. Fire and water aren't, but true runes seldom deal in normal rules. The powers of Fire and Water combined were strange indeed, a warm mist began to flood the battlefield, refreshing and healing the allies who were dead and dieing, this liquid warmth wasn't so kind to the enemies. They suffocated, unable to breathe in the stifling warmth.  
  
The battle ended, but the casualties were high. Hugo and Chris were reminded of that as they saw the battlefield, there were only a handful of survivors of both sides.  
  
Chris looked at the battlefield in sorrow, so many dead. "We should have done that earlier."  
  
"We didn't know what the runes would do, that was the best outcome, but it could have just as easily killed us all." Hugo replied, looking at the battlefield.  
  
"We could have at least done it sooner."  
  
"It cannot be helped, I am sorry Chris."  
  
"I know, but there is so much death."  
  
"Hearing the dirge of their souls would make anyone emotional, but we must live with the grief. "  
  
"You can hear it?"  
  
"Listen, you know how."  
  
Chris looked at the grimfaced Hugo, then nodded and closed her eyes. Reaching out in what was an almost reflexive gesture now she was immediately beset by the wails of the dead. They tore at ones very soul, grief and pain all laced into a potent, horrible, beautiful, but utterly devastating sound. Chris let it go almost immediately, staggering from the impact of the music.  
  
"How can you stand it?"  
  
"It's like Karaya once was, its especially bad when its one you care for. But, it is livable, you live with it by realizing that it has its own sort of beauty, and it is part of the world. I don't like it, but I can live with it."  
  
Chris shuddered, she was only now realizing the utter difference their two worlds had. "How could you forgive me, forgive us?"  
  
"You didn't destroy everything, and I still do remember at times, being haunted by those images is part of why I needed to leave. But as for forgiving you, come to Karaya, and you will know."  
  
Hugo then turned to leave. Chris realizing this tried to ask him one more thing "What do you mean?"  
  
"Chris, I remember, that is enough for now, until we reach Karaya it would be best to forget this."  
  
Hugo now left, as Chris began to order the remaining soldiers to rest, and wait for the reinforcements to arrive. The reinforcements arrived at dusk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Salome surveyed the carnage.  
  
"You were very lucky Lady Chris."  
  
"We know, if one thing had gone wrong everyone would be dead."  
  
"I assume Hugo helped?"  
  
"Yes, he was a great help." Though they hadn't talked for the rest of the day, Chris could understand, she was only getting flashes of the spirits right now, she was able to still block them out for now.  
  
"What is the relationship between you, if I may ask?"  
  
"Neither of us are sure."  
  
"The very same answer he gave me."  
  
"Hm?" Chris hadn't heard the last mumbled part.  
  
"Oh, nothing, fortunately there are few wounded. We can move out tomorrow." Salome replied  
  
"If it is all right with you, I would like to be allowed to return with Hugo, we have some things to discuss."  
  
"Karaya?"  
  
"Consider me the ambassador of thanks."  
  
"We do need to return to Brass, so you may not be able to."  
  
"I do need to go to Karaya."  
  
"Well we can go to Brass, then after we are done with recuperation, maybe five days, then you can go."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Hugo who had caught the last part replied. "I will escort you back, then I will return to the village, my duties have been neglected long enough."  
  
"Duties?"  
  
"Technically I am clan chief, I just have refused to take the title." Hugo sighed, then looked at Chris "After that battle I feel no wish to avoid it any longer."  
  
Chris gave Hugo a sympathetic look, then nodded. "Why don't we have one last time of freedom for you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Race you!"  
  
Hugo laughed and followed the now galloping Chris, both of them laughing. Salome simply shook his head.  
  
______________________________________________________ 


	3. chapter 3

^^ you know I always have such trouble drawing things out, eight thousand words, and I feel like I am moving too fast! Sorry for the errors, I just send this through the word processor once then post it up!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
This was the hardest part of recovering from battles, dealing with the dead. Fortunately the spell that ended the battle had revived more people than she had originally thought, without the rune they would have had maybe a fifth of the original forces left, and Percival would be dead. With the rune they had half their forces left, bad losses, but it could be much worse.  
  
Now they had to begin the funeral for the fallen, giving them full honors. The general mood was somber, but not overwhelmingly so. The hardest part for Chris wasn't this actually, it was that tales of her actions had spread through the ranks. She was becoming deified, everyone was treating her as some sort of goddess, and it grated.  
  
Chris had always been a religious women, and the very tribulations screamed at her. The only thing that was keeping her temper in check was actually Hugo, the ride she had with him after battle had been divine. Though she had found peace in her faith, she had also found peace in the songs of the spirits. Just remembering the wind and earth racing along with her was enough to calm the most violent irritations.  
  
It had also been amusing, especially when Hugo began to tease those spirits. They had begun to chase him after a few strange taunts, and he had spent the rest of the ride weaving and dodging with Fubar. Chris had laughed at the sight of Hugo and Fubar dodging the invisible spirits. Hugo had explained later that he had learned how to avoid others so well by actually learning how to dodge spirits, using his hearing more than his sight.  
  
The funeral procession was almost over, and Chris was mildly surprised that it had passed so quickly, she had been immersed in her memories so deeply she hadn't noticed the time. She sighed, one more duty to wrap up the aftereffects of the battle. She had to make a personal report to the council, and that was probably going to be insufferable.  
  
Walking into the stables she found her white mare, saddled and ready to go. Louis had apparently anticipated this and helped accordingly. Chris spared a quick smile for the boy and mounted it, getting ready to leave. Fortunately it was a simple thing to visit the council, so she had no real need of an escort. She left Brass castle at a slow trot.  
  
The trip was uneventful and soon she was at Vinya, leaving her horse at the barracks stables she walked through the city to the council building. As she walked she was saluted and cheered by several of the inhabitants, not surprising considering her almost mythical reputation. It was irritating, and though Chris put on a happy face for those who greeted her, she was not in the best of moods when she entered the building.  
  
Expecting the customary wait for an audience, she waited in the chapel to cool down. This was probably one of her favorite places to be, aside from listening to the spirits, nothing could calm her down better than praying at the chapel to the goddess. Surprisingly even her new sense was silent, here even the spirits were quiet, giving a soft whisper actually reverent in nature. Chris felt herself at peace now, and was glad, she would need it for the meeting ahead. The messenger came soon, apparently they had been waiting for her, she had barely waited ten minutes.  
  
Entering the chamber she gave the customary thanks to the goddess, and took her seat. The interrogation would begin soon, but for now they confirmed the losses. After confirming their initial reports they began.  
  
"Lady Chris, please relate how you became engaged with the Tinto forces."  
  
Chris folded her hands in her lap and began "We had been called out on patrol to engage and repel a scouting part of Tinto, unfortunately the force was much larger than expected, and the forces we had brought had no chance to wining the fight."  
  
One of the members interrupted here. "Too few, what was the composition of the forces at the battle?"  
  
"The enemy had a force of about a thousand. We had a force of two hundred men, plus three other great knight besides myself."  
  
"What were the two others doing at this time?"  
  
"Salome was at the castle, dealing with any duties that may come up, while Borus was in disciplinary duty."  
  
The members seemed surprised "What was his crime?"  
  
Chris hesitated slightly, she had to word this correctly, or there could be serious trouble "He had attacked a representative of the Karaya clan, no damage was done, but Borus needed to be disciplined."  
  
The other members nodded, though a few of them seemed unconcerned, probably didn't consider attacking a barbarian a crime. "Please continue."  
  
"When we realized the forces were so large we retreated to find a defensible structure, and wait for reinforcements, unfortunately we were unable to find anything remotely useful. They began to gain on us, so we found a rock gully, and dug in, it wasn't much but it was the best we could do. Our only hope was to hold on."  
  
The members looked at each other and then back at her. "If it was as hopeless as you say, how did you survive? Does it have something to do with those rumors of a spell being cast?"  
  
Chris nodded "While we were waiting for the enemy to attack the Flame Champion, Hugo, arrived and offered his assistance, we accepted, having little choice. When the battle was engaged, he used his fire rune to decimate several hundred soldiers, and near the end we were forced into a corner, using both of our runes we managed to cause the enemy to retreat by combining their power."  
  
"Why didn't you do that earlier, and save half your troops?" One member said, leaning forward.  
  
"We had no idea what would happen, true runes have almost godlike power, only limited by what we can channel. If we try to use too much, they go wild, decimating everything within several miles. Fortunately the combination healed our side, and saved those who weren't too far gone, without that we would have had even more severe casualties."  
  
"Very well, we give our thanks to you Lady Chris, and because of such a trying battle, we are going to grant you and your knights a thirty day leave, after that time you are to return to duty."  
  
Chris nodded and rose, placing her hand over her heart and leaving the building. The council members sat in silence for a time then spoke once more.  
  
"Well, this was an unexpected surprise."  
  
"Yes, very, that Lady Chris is becoming to popular for her own good."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We can turn this to our favor, but for now, let us send someone to talk with that knight currently being disciplined, he may give us something better we can use. Once lady Chris is neutralized we can throw out that ridiculous peace treaty."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Did this man ever shut up? Hugo sighed, running his fingers over Fubar's feathers, being clan chief was hard yes, but dealing with this was absolute torture. This man had been speaking for the past hour about some such dispute he had with his neighbor. The most agonizing thing was that Hugo had no real way to get rid of him, he had a right to demand retribution. Fortunately he was almost done, and Hugo would be free to do some of the other duties, dull, but a lot less than this was.  
  
Involuntarily he found his mind drifting to thoughts of Chris, she had been on his mind almost constantly these past few days. Hugo had actually taken up the mantle of Chieftainship after watching her, his mother had been delighted, but the only real reason was that neither he nor he believed Chris respected anyone who shirked their duties. He had only really decided to court her after visiting Lake, but he was already changing himself, if that didn't say he was serious, nothing did.  
  
The annoying man had finally shut up, and Hugo was able to pronounce the verdict he had decided in the first ten minutes of the speech. With that done he was able to leave his dwelling and visit the other villagers. After a quick walk he heard something from the front entrance, it sounded like a horse. It was worth investigating.  
  
He got the beginnings of the challenge from the guard. "State your business Zexan!"  
  
"I am here to speak with clan chief Hugo." He recognized that voice, with a smile Hugo began to jog, stopping at the entrance.  
  
He addressed the guard first "Didn't I tell you to allow the Silver Maiden to pass?"  
  
The guard looked at Hugo, looking rather chastened "Forgive me, I forgot that directive."  
  
Hugo glared, then sighed "Forgiven, but do not allow it to happen again."  
  
Hugo then turned up to Lady Chris, giving a smile. "I am glad you came, let us take your horse to the stables, then we can talk." It had been rather amazing that she hadn't been recognized, she was in her typical armor.  
  
Chris smiled then dismounted, leading the horse. Looking around she was surprised at the appearance of the village, having never really seen it whole. It looked primitive, with all of the furs adorning the sides of the houses, but it was surprisingly clean. The most unusual thing about it was that most of the population was outside, the houses seemed more for basic shelters, and the people worked outside.  
  
The stables themselves were outside as well, with a low fence surrounding the horses. Since Chris' horse was a different breed, the ones occupying it currently were skittish, but hey got over it rather quickly. Hugo stayed and watched as Chris removed the girdle and other accessories adorning the animal. Once Chris was finished they began to walk around the village, Hugo pointing out several of the basic buildings.  
  
As they walked they seemed to draw a bit of attention, several children began to follow Chris, whispering amongst themselves. Chris, rather used to people whispering ignored it, but Hugo didn't, turning around to confront the children.  
  
"Now, that isn't very polite, " Hugo began to scold the children, "if you are curious, come over here and introduce yourselves, she won't bite." Chris realizing that Hugo had stopped turned around curious.  
  
The children, looking like scolded puppies approached timidly, one of them approaching Chris, and giving her name. Chris smiling gently kneeled down and gave her own. After that, the others approached and gave their name as well, parading around her, looking curiously. The one who had first introduced herself looked at her hair.  
  
"Why is your hair like that?"  
  
Chris raised her eyebrows, rather amused. "I was born with it."  
  
"You look pretty." The little girl responded, reaching up to touch it.  
  
"Thank you." The children their curiosity appeased for now ran off to return to their game.  
  
Hugo chuckled indulgently as he watched them speed off, Chris rising from her crouch. "You would make a good mother Chris."  
  
Chris blushed, trying in vain to hide her embarrassment. "Hugo!"  
  
Hugo chuckled once more, turning to continue the tour. However Chris had something else on her mind, remembering the children's reaction. In Zexan territory she was recognized almost immediately, and was constantly harassed, and isolated because of her fame. But here, she was rather unknown, and accepted almost immediately with Hugo's help. It was a rather welcome experience.  
  
Hugo realizing her preoccupation allowed her thoughts to be her own, going silent as they walked. Chris took some time before she realized, and looked at Hugo questioningly. Hugo smiled and entered the head tent, Chris following.  
  
Lucia was there, and rose, slightly surprised. She looked at Hugo questioningly, then shook it off, embracing Chris, who blushed. "Welcome Lady Chris, my son neglected to tell me you were visiting, if he had we would have organized a welcoming feast."  
  
Chris tried to get out of the uncomfortable embrace, glaring at the chuckling Hugo, when Lucia finally let go Chris responded "You do not need to go through any trouble for me, I just came to speak with Hugo."  
  
Lucia raised an eyebrow "Really? Regardless of that, you will have to stay the night, it is far too late for you to be going back now."  
  
Chris nodded "Thank you for that."  
  
Lucia nodded and exited the hut, one could hear her distantly calling for preparations for the food.  
  
Chris still rather red from Lucia's rather enthusiastic greeting, glared at Hugo who shrugged. "My mother can be very enthusiastic about certain things."  
  
Chris gave an exasperated sigh, "I did only need to talk to you, but I suppose spending the night would be fine. I have a months leave."  
  
Hugo nodded, then turned to leave the hut, explaining as they went "Usually half of the village is out at any given time, so we all eat at the inn, it should be ready soon, and don't worry you will be fine."  
  
Chris was unable to think of anything to say, and so was reduced to glaring at Hugo. He wasn't supposed to muscle her into a dinner like that!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Fortunately the dinner hadn't been that bad, in fact it had been rather nice. While Chris had been noticed, she had actually been toasted a few times and throughout the meal everyone had been remarkably courteous. Even more surprising was that Chris had actually been able to carry on a normal discussion with Lucia, and one or two of the children had kept near her to show her the different dishes.  
  
From the almost too spicy dishes, to the childlike antics, to Hugo's patient explanation of several aspects of Karaya culture, Chris had been made to feel welcome. Not only that she had been accepted, and it was a rather unique experience. Though she had been teased a bit by Lucia for such a formal posture at dinner.  
  
Now though it was over, and Hugo was nowhere to be found. The inn was still lighted, but the rest of the houses were dark, and everyone had retired. Hugo however wasn't in his bed, and Chris wished to talk with him. So she went outside, assuming that he would be there.  
  
She found him standing at a rather large rock, quiet and peaceful. Chris approached, trying not to startle him, and stood next to him. After a time Hugo spoke.  
  
"They buried those who died near here, a Karaya tradition, with death the body is given to the earth. Lulu is somewhere under here, as are all those who died that day."  
  
Chris bowed her head, remembering the village in worse times, it was painful after seeing how much life it had now. "I am truly sorry Hugo."  
  
Hugo shrugged "It was war, we were being manipulated, the sting is still there, but we can forgive. Karayans respect their rivals, we only hate those we swear to. On Lulu's body I swore that those responsible would pay, they did. And I forgave them as well."  
  
Chris looked at Hugo "You still see it happen though, don't you?"  
  
Hugo nodded, then after a time turned to Chris, and drew his dagger "Why don't we finish that ending, one last battle as enemies to clear those lingering spirits. With it we can finally move on to something else."  
  
Chris looked at Hugo "Something else?"  
  
Hugo chuckled, getting into battle stance "I will make you a deal, you beat me I will tell you, you lose, you spend your leave here."  
  
"That seems rather one sided."  
  
"The best you are going to get!" Hugo gave a feral grin. And Chris readied herself.  
  
With that he darted forward, avoiding Chris' initial slash. He was unable to attack however, Chris was far better than Borus, and their blades collided. Locked together, they were eye to eye, gritting their teeth, and nearly even in strength. Chris however was slightly stronger, and had a better position so Hugo was forced back, skidding slightly and using his hand to balance himself.  
  
During this time Chris had evaluated his style. Different than even fighters from his own village, he fought more like an animal than human, using blinding speed, and his dagger to attack weak spots on ones body. He probably learned to fight from Fubar, and it was deadly. She couldn't allow him to get close.  
  
So the fight went on and on. Chris keeping Hugo back with her longer sword reach, and Hugo trying to get inside her range, their blades clashed a few times, but both fighters were surprisingly unharmed, aside from a few nicks on Hugo's part. It was all ended by one move.  
  
Chris made a mistake, astounding fighter or not, small mistakes are common, one of her swings was perfect for Hugo. He used his blade to knock hers up, darting under it and inside her swing. Then using his pommel he slammed her stomach, causing an impact she felt through her armor, denting it and knocking the wind out of her. Simultaneously Chris had brought down her hand, blindingly fast, slamming into Hugo, knocking him into the ground.  
  
Hugo managed to flip himself over, gasping and glad that she had pulled her hit, it could have broken his spine, regardless of the chain mail he routinely wore. Chris had fallen to her knees, holding her stomach, gasping as well. Hugo began to chuckle, then straight out laugh. Chris, staring down at his face found herself starting to chuckle as well.  
  
Hugo sat up, while Chris sat down, facing him. Hugo was still grinning and chuckled occasionally, while Chris smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Looks like a tie." Hugo began.  
  
Chris raised her eyebrow "Well, what why don't you tell me what you meant by 'something else'."  
  
Hugo continued to grin, getting up and kneeling next to her, looking deeply into her eyes. Chris still smiling watched him, wondering what he was going to do. Hugo then darted forward with characteristic speed, and capture Chris' lips with his own. Her eyes widened in shock. Hugo was kissing her! Unable to do more than think that, her eyes half closed at the sensation, as she unconsciously leaned into the kiss. Giving out a half moan of pleasure she was startled into action, grabbing Hugo's shoulders and pushing him away.  
  
Looking at his face, eyes half closed as well she was stricken by sudden anger, slapping him hard. With her mailed glove the impact knocked Hugo to the ground. She was instantly contrite as Hugo sat up wincing, his face already blackening for the impact.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should have expected that." He said, rubbing his now bruised face.  
  
Chris winced in sympathy, bringing her hand up to his face. "Well, that was unexpected, but I shouldn't have hit you so hard." She concentrated on her rune, summoning a small amount of the icy power, feeling it wash across both of them, healing both their bodies. "But I would like to know why you did that."  
  
"I didn't see you resisting that hard." Hugo grinned, then put up his hands in avoidance when Chris glared again. "I am attracted to you, very attracted." Hugo leaned forward toward Chris, who leaned back with a heavy blush. "And I figure that you could consider something."  
  
"What?" Chris responded, very off balance.  
  
"Stay for a month, relax here, see if you can consider it home. Maybe if you can, you can also consider me." Hugo leaned even closer toward Chris, who was unable to lean back anymore, trapped by his turquoise eyes. "Consider me, as a potential husband."  
  
Chris captivated, nodded once "I may consider it."  
  
Hugo nodded and grinned, kissing Chris' cheek briefly then jumping up. "Don't forget! And have a nice night!"  
  
Chris still rather dazed put her hand to her cheek, and watched the night pass away, her mind confused. Her body flushed, and after some time she groaned, putting her hands in her head. She was going to have a very interesting leave. 


	4. chapter 4

^^ thank you for all the lovely feedback, one thing one of you brought up was that I may have changed the characters a bit much. Sorry about that, but I don't really consciously determine how the characters turn out, also I will try to elaborate a bit more. Note one thing I am going to do is try not to figure out how many people are in the village ^_^ I could try to give general population estimates, but that would be going a bit far you know? So let us just say that Karaya is a small village eh? Oh god, now that I am thinking about it I am already trying to figure it out *Smacks head* Whoa long authors note ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Chris stayed outside stunned, confused, and utterly baffled, and still was unable to think of what to do. Her whole world had just been turned pushdown by Hugo, and she was unable to be mad at him for it. Now she had to deal with Hugo and the confusing emotions he brought out in her for an entire month. She was supposed to be a Zexan captain, she fought, in her own view she barely even qualified as a desirable woman. Her subordinates aside, most people saw her as a prodigy, and she never felt anything close to this with anyone else.  
  
She was confused, and actually with rather good reason. Most people when they flirted with her weren't serious, Nash for instance infuriated her, her knights got jealous, and others looked up to her in awe. Hugo however, she liked spending time with him, he never made any obvious passes, and he treated her as an equal. Chris wasn't used to thinking like a woman, she was more used to being a soldier, and now she had a month to deal with being a woman, and try not to remember how she felt with that kiss.  
  
Chris was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and emotions that she didn't notice as she dozed throughout the night, didn't notice as the sun rose, and didn't notice as Lucia came to check up on her.  
  
Lucia found Lady Chris outside, sitting curled upright with her head on her arms. She looked lost, and Lucia never one to leave a person in need of guidance. She approached Chris and sat down next to her, waiting for herself to be noticed. Chris' head raised after a time, and she looked at Lucia questioningly.  
  
Chris spoke first. "Your son has decided to court me."  
  
Lucia couldn't help but chuckle, so that was why Chris looked so lost "Well, considering your reaction I would say that he doesn't even need to do much of that, he's won."  
  
Chris' confused look resolved into a hard glare "What?"  
  
Lucia gave a mirthful smile "Courtship is a sort game, the men play it to win the women's heart, the women try to win the men's. Or to find that the man is inadequate."  
  
"Sounds rather cold." Chris replied.  
  
"Don't worry it isn't, it is rather fun if you play it right." Lucia seemed to have a reflective look on. "But if my son is courting you, you have already halfway won as well."  
  
"What?" Chris was confused.  
  
"Hugo has occasionally been interested in the women of the village, but it was nothing more than a temporary thing. You are the first he is truly interested in, and he would have to be very interested if he was willing to do so despite the problems."  
  
Chris shook her head still very confused. Lucia seeing this continued.  
  
"You have helped him already, he has been acting way to mature lately, but ever since he has returned he has seemed more carefree. He also seems more determined to handle his burdens, I can only assume that you are the cause."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Lucia smiled, one of her rare genuine ones "Yes, if that doesn't mean something is happening, then nothing does."  
  
Chris had a contemplative look on her face, while Lucia smiled. Lucia then got up, and offered her hand to help up Chris. "Well, if you are going to be staying Lady Chris, we cannot have you walking around in your armor all day."  
  
Chris nodded and accepted the help, looking rather sheepish "I didn't expect to stay for more than a day so I didn't bring a change of clothes."  
  
Lucia grinned, "Luce would love to dress you up, I hope you feel up to it!"  
  
Chris followed Lucia wondering what she was going to be getting into, as she entered Luce's tent she was bombarded by screams and giggles and yelling. The hut was filled with children, and the ruckus they made was astounding. Luce seemed to be watching them with a motherly smile on her face, while Chris stayed outside Luce made her way to Chris.  
  
"Lady Chris, good to see you! I was going to be so mad at Hugo if he didn't make you come vista!" While saying this Luce had given Chris a rather powerful embrace. Luce was a large, and rather powerful woman, so Chris was rather glad she was wearing her armor.  
  
"Well, we had a few other thing on our mind Luce." Chris managed to get out.  
  
Lucia, rather amused by the enthusiastic Luce decided that now was a good a time as any to interfere. "Well, Lady Chris will be staying with us for a while, but forgot a change of clothes, if you would find some that would look good on her?"  
  
Luce nodded and let go of the gasping Chris, "Lucia, I can get that easy, if you would watch the little darlings?"  
  
Lucia nodded, waving a hand "I took care of Hugo, I can take care of these one easy."  
  
Luce smiled and brought Chris to her house, looking for proper clothes. As she looked Chris took the time to survey her house, rather nervous. With the center of the house raised off the dirt floor and stretched skins surrounding the raised section it looked rather unusual. Luce was currently behind one of the screens, and occasionally an article of clothing was throw over it. Luce came out after a time bringing a few outfits with her.  
  
Luce grinned "Well, why don't we get you washed up first before we put these on."  
  
Chris looked at Luce "You have a bath?"  
  
Luce continued to smile, then chuckled "Apparently you never got a tour of the place."  
  
Chris looked sheepish "I didn't pay much attention to the tour actually."  
  
"Oh, then you must see it, it is a simply divine thing that Hugo helped with."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Luce nodded "Come on let me show you!"  
  
With that Luce walked out of the hut, carrying the clothes with her. Chris sighed then followed, Luce was a very energetic woman. They reached a rather large hut soon afterward, and went into one of the side doors, nodding to an attendant. Inside there was a tiled pool, steaming gently.  
  
"Hugo had this place built when we rebuilt the village, he did something with his rune to keep the pool heated" Luce explained "Now, take off your clothes and get in, we have plenty of time, and nobody uses the baths this early in the morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Hugo yawned, stretching and trying to get the kinks out of his muscles. Last night had been interesting, and he wondered how long Chris had stayed up, poor girl he had shocked her rather hard last night. Oh well, it was nothing too bad. Scratching a bit he decided to go towards the bathhouse.  
  
The bathhouse was his own personal addition to the village, something that he had grown to love at Lake castle. The one constructed here wasn't nearly as good, but it worked, and the villagers loved it. So much so that at times it seemed that he was going to have to expand it.  
  
Fortunately it had settled down after the village had been finished, and he could probably have the entire bath to himself. Waking himself up by getting a change of clothes and jogging to the bathhouse he gave the attendant a grin. Someone needed to tend the bath, and this attendant seemed the best. He actually took the job seriously, getting up before dawn to make sure that the bath was properly cleaned, the entire village was grateful to him.  
  
Hugo sighed as he entered the pool, once again grateful for the heated water. He had given the spirits a duty, and with his flame rune to provide the initial power, the incoming water was heated. Actually the wind and earth spirits were giving the power now, motivating the fire spirits to heat the water. If one was quiet one could hear them merrily exciting the water spirits.  
  
Hearing a voice he realized that he wasn't the only one who had decided to beat the crowds by coming early. After a bit he heard splashing on the other side. Hugo had made sure that the barrier between the baths for male and female was solid, but with no one here right now he could hear their voices.  
  
He heard a sigh and someone spoke, it was Chris. "I am so glad that there is such luxury here."  
  
Another voice responded, Luce "I know, Hugo was such a little darling when he did this."  
  
Chris chuckled "You have known him long haven't you."  
  
At this point Hugo would have left, but he was really too comfortable here. Luce responded "He and my Lulu grew up together, I know him very well."  
  
There was a period of silence Chris with her voice laced with regret responded "I am sorry."  
  
Luce was quick to respond "That is quite all right, Lady Chris, it doesn't hurt anymore to think of him, besides you are such a good friend to Hugo now, that I couldn't wish any harm on you."  
  
Chris chuckled "I would say that he was a good friend as well, but I am not too sure."  
  
"Oh why is that?"  
  
"Hugo wants me as his wife."  
  
"Oh that would be delightful! I simply must start wedding preparation."  
  
Hugo couldn't help but chuckle softly, Luce was absolutely irrepressible sometimes. He could picture Chris with that cute little blush waving off the enthusiastic tribeswomen. "I didn't say I would, I am not even sure how in the goddess' name he goes around asking me that!"  
  
Luce began to chuckle, then straight out laugh "You know dear, you are amazingly beautiful flustered like that. Do not worry, I think that you and Hugo would make a perfect couple."  
  
Chris sounded defeated, most likely slinking down into the water. "Can we talk about something else now?"  
  
Hugo may have heard more, but he was slowly descending into sleep. Apparently he hadn't gotten enough sleep. He was woken up by a rather worried attendant, it wasn't good to fall asleep for a long time in such hot water. After reorienting himself with his surroundings he found his clothing and walked out. Looking around for a bit he turned to the attendant.  
  
"Did Lady Chris leave the bath yet?"  
  
"And how would you know I was at the bath?" Hugo couldn't do more than stare at Chris, she was in Karaya clothes, and she looked absolutely stunning. From her silver hair held back in a lose braid to the semi form fitting light brown clothes she looked every inch a beauty. The clothes only seemed to enhance her own beauty, giving her an enchanting glow.  
  
Hugo had trouble getting out anything but "Spirits you are beautiful."  
  
Chris simply shook her head, totally unconcerned about the comment "So tell me, how did you know I was in the bath?"  
  
Hugo snapped out of it, scratching his head "I was in the male side, on quiet days the sound travels into the other side, I heard the first part and then fell asleep."  
  
Chris sighed "Well, next time we will be more careful. I will be with Luce, helping with the children she sort of dragged a promise out of me." Chris began to leave, then looking back at him she gave a small smile "Thanks for the compliment."  
  
Hugo drew in a deep breath. "I think that I am going to enjoy this."  
  
Hugo spent the rest of his day tending to his own duties as chief, catching glimpses of Chris as she tended the little orphans that Luce was so fond of. He didn't envy her, those little ones could wear down the best of people. Surprisingly the day passed rather fast, and it was night before Hugo knew it.  
  
After dinner he found himself outside looking at the stars, just thinking about his future. Someone's almost silent steps intruded on his reverie, and he found that Chris had sat next to him. They were silent for a time, just enjoying each others silent company.  
  
Chris broke the silence first "I don't think am ready for any children anytime soon."  
  
Hugo grinned "You would do fine."  
  
Chris shook her head, slightly frazzled from the long day "All the same, children are something I do not want to have."  
  
Hugo chuckled "We both have time to decide," He paused looking at his right hand "time is not something that we need to worry about."  
  
Chris sighed, immortality meant that any children she would have would mean that she would watch them die. "Does it bother you sometimes?"  
  
Hugo shrugged, "It does, sometimes, but I will deal with the pain as it comes, for now though, I will live to the fullest."  
  
Chris smiled up at the stars "I guess that is a good a way as any, we can deal with it when the time comes."  
  
Hugo looked at Chris, taking in her beauty, and irrationally he found himself hoping that this would all work out "We?"  
  
Chris just looked at Hugo, missing the reference "Today was interesting, but I don't want to deal with the hyperactive children tomorrow."  
  
Hugo smiled "I can understand that, how about you help me with my duties, it shouldn't be that hard."  
  
Chris smiled back "I would love to see how Karaya clan works."  
  
Hugo nodded and got up "Then its decided," Hugo leaned down, giving Chris a quick kiss on the cheek "Have a good nights sleep Chris!" Hugo said as he dashed away.  
  
Chris blushing hard simply put her hand to her cheek, wondering where all this was leading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Of course it didn't go anywhere right away, but over the next few days that Chris helped Hugo with his duties something was happening. Hugo's duties were actually rather similar to Chris' at Brass castle, resolving disputes, listening to reports from the scouts, making sure that everyone was provided for, so on. Actually Chris found herself enjoying it, and Hugo often took the time to tease her that she was doing a better job than him, maybe she should be chief instead.  
  
Actually, the entire village seemed to fall in love with Chris, and she was called upon to help and talk with many of them. The women especially, occasionally she was called on to resolve something that they didn't want to be brought to Hugo's attention. Soon Chris found she was rather comfortable there, knowing several of the clans people by sight.  
  
It was during one of the chores that she had volunteered for, something like a week had passed, and she was currently helping one of the women to carry some of the grain that they had traded for when something happened. Chris had been chatting happily with the girl when Chris made a seemingly innocent comment.  
  
"This place feels like home now." The girl had smiled then went to get another basket, but Chris found herself shocked.  
  
It felt like she was home, and that scared her. Excusing herself quickly she went out to find somewhere to be alone. It felt like she was at home, it didn't seem like much but it scared her how comfortable she was becoming, she had too much tied up in Zexan. It scared her that she was forgetting that for this new life, and Hugo scared her, the emotions he invoked with his very presence were like nothing that she had ever felt before.  
  
She found herself unable to imagine a time without him, his gentle taunts, and understanding nature. She had found herself looking forward to those night time meetings where they looked at the stars. And it scared her that she could feel that way about someone.  
  
That state was where Hugo found her, kneeling down next to her in concern. Watching her look of fear he couldn't help but hope that he would never see it again. Touching her shoulder gently, her was surprised when she flinched. Now very concerned he reached forward to grab her, and received another shock when she collapsed into his arms.  
  
While Hugo tried to comfort her Chris tried to make sense of the chaotic emotions running through her head. For awhile Chris just took comfort in Hugo's embrace, inhaling his scent and taking comfort in something that she knew she shouldn't, and when she was sure that she could maintain herself she pulled away. Hugo stayed concerned, and sat next to her a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Chris curled up, looking at Hugo. "I can't marry you."  
  
Hugo shook his head "That wasn't what I was talking about."  
  
Chris shuddered "It's not that I don't want to, it scares me, I want to stay here so bad. But I can't just leave what I had in Zexan, I am needed there."  
  
Hugo closed his eyes, thinking "So you do want to marry me."  
  
Chris looked to the ground, blushing hard "Desperately."  
  
Hugo continued "But it is just that in Zexan you are needed, just as I am needed here."  
  
Chris nodded, watching Hugo. Hugo opened his eyes to look at Chris, trying to find answers in her eyes. Hugo sighed and spoke once more "We have time Chris, we will find a way. I can wait until we can be together."  
  
Chris smiled, she looked like a child again in that instant "It scares me how much I want to stay with you."  
  
Hugo grinned, standing up "Don't worry, if it makes you feel any better, it scares me too. But why don't we do something to take our minds off this for a bit?"  
  
Chris cocked her head "Oh?"  
  
Hugo nodded "I need to make a trip to Alma Kinan Village, and if you want you can come."  
  
Chris smiled sadly "I would like to visit there again."  
  
Hugo looked at Chris "Sad memories there huh?"  
  
Chris nodded "Yes, but I do want to go."  
  
Hugo grinned, practically jumping for joy. "Lets go get your horse ready."  
  
Chris smiled at how hard it was to stay gloomy around Hugo. Following him the reached where her horse was stabled, and Chris was surprised to see her mare galloping around with the others. After a bit it actually walked up to her, giving her a quick nuzzle.  
  
"She usually isn't this active." Chris smiled as she stroked its nose.  
  
Hugo chuckled "Probably is happy that she doesn't have that heavy armor on her anymore." He paused, looking in the storage shed, then grinned mischievously. "Think you two can handle using Karaya saddles?"  
  
Chris turned to Hugo "I don't think that it would be that hard."  
  
Hugo grabbed the saddle, then began to fasten it on Chris' horse. Karaya saddles were actually significantly lighted than their Zexan counterparts, being significantly smaller. After a few seconds it was fully fastened, and Hugo grinned, turning to Chris. Chris for her part eyed it warily, it wasn't something that she was accustomed to.  
  
Hugo continued to grin "Don't worry, its actually not that bad."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow "And you know how?"  
  
Hugo chuckled "I ride a lot myself, its just that Fubar is better to have around. I will be taking a normal horse for this one, though Fubar is coming."  
  
Chris nodded, then decided to try to mount her horse. Hugo went to get on of the Karaya horses ready, while Chris got on top of hers. Almost immediately she noticed the difference, and found herself clinging hard to her horse, getting a worried whinny, while she tried not to fall. She glared at Hugo who was trotting over to her, laughing.  
  
"Don't worry, you wont fall, its not that much of a difference one you get going. Its built more for speed, not the heavy lancing your saddles are good for. Actually, once you get used to it, it should be better for your swordsmanship."  
  
Chris still glaring had to force herself to relax. After a time she was able to totally relax on the saddle, then she had to follow Hugo. That was a totally new experience, and she found herself cursing Hugo repeatedly every time her horse swayed and she felt as if she was going to fall off.  
  
Hugo fortunately was in front of her and couldn't see her discomfort, otherwise he probably would have been smacked again. After finding Fubar he waited at the village entrance, wondering how Chris was doing, he was answered when he looked back at the uncomfortable, and glaring Chris. He couldn't help but chuckle, but at her menacing glare he stopped quickly.  
  
"Well, Lady Chris you are a good rider, you should be able to handle a simple saddle."  
  
"Hugo, shut up."  
  
Hugo laughed out loud, and then grabbing the reins of his horse called back to Chris. "Come on, try and catch me!"  
  
Chris sighed, then clicking her reins followed, galloping after him. Soon though she forgot about her anger and the uncomfortable saddle as she was swept up in the joy that was riding. Her spirit sense was now almost constant, her horse seemed more responsive than ever. Just galloping across the plains was now pure joy, and Hugo's laughter seemed to only accentuate it. She couldn't help but be caught up in the songs and joy. Chris found herself laughing all the way to Kuput forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Hugo smiled, patting his horse lightly as he surveyed the forest. The poor thing was exhausted, running for most of the day. Fortunately, once they got through the forest it could rest. Alma Kinan Village was always such a pain to get to.  
  
The village itself rarely had villagers because of its inaccessibility, though occasional travelers did get themselves lost there. However, every clan chief was required to go to Alma Kinan to get officially appointed. The village held a lot of pain and solemn prayer as the spiritual communicator, and was treated with reverence.  
  
Hugo sighed as he coaxed his horse to enter the forest, his mind drifting back to his now silent companion. He had heard her laughing on the way here and had been surprised at the depth of emotion that had caused. He hadn't been kidding when he had said their relationship scared him as well, just having her with him was making him realize how much he needed her. It was nearly impossible nowadays to imagine a life without her.  
  
They walked through the forest, each immersed in their own thoughts, respecting the silent contemplation of the forest. Most of the resident creatures were smart enough to avoid the travelers, the waves of power coming off them were enough to frighten the greatest of them. Two true runes would do that.  
  
They entered the village after an uneventful walk. Chris wanted to go visit the graveyard, and Hugo had to meet the clan elder. As Hugo watched Chris walk off he grinned, she was beautiful. Shaking his head he went to the elders cabin. Finding it empty he waited, the elder should be coming soon.  
  
The elder entered shortly, old and wrinkled with age. As was normal for Alma Kinan it was a woman. The entire population was women, and it wasn't often that they even saw men. The reason was known to a few grasslanders, and they respected their tradition. Hugo himself didn't know, and really he understood their need for secrecy.  
  
The elder after studying him for a time spoke "You are the new clan chief of Karaya, Hugo, correct?"  
  
Hugo nodded respectfully "Yes, elder."  
  
The elder nodded, then "The ceremony will begin at dusk, feel free to wonder around the village."  
  
Hugo chuckled, well she was abrupt he could give her that. Oh well, it would give him a chance to get something important. He got up and walked to the item shop, enjoying the gentle greenery of the forest. Entering it he talked to the shop owner, hoping that they had one available.  
  
Finding it the shopkeeper couldn't help but comment "I hope that your lady friend likes it."  
  
Hugo blushed as he examined the jewelry piece that was unique to Alma Kinan. It was a pure silver necklace, designed to rest closely against the wearers neck, the thick bands were cut into a gentle flowing design of the spirits dancing. At the center there was a diamond shaped jewel, made from the concentrated energies of runic magic. The intriguing thing about it was that it reflected the inherent spiritual energy around the wearer. While Hugo held it had a soft almost transparent red glow. With Chris it would be blue, reflecting the rune she carried.  
  
The necklace was so very rare, most people didn't even know about it. There were maybe eight or nine in the outside realm, and the only reason Hugo knew of it was through Lucia. Chieftains were given a different version of the same jewel, usually put on an important item. Lucia had it on her whip, a symbol of Karayan warrior status.  
  
Alma Kinan used this version as a marketeering item, but since it was so incredibly expensive few people had one. Fortunately Hugo had enough for it, it would set him rather low for awhile, but it would be worth it. Hugo put away the necklace, he would give it to Chris later.  
  
Walking out of the store he waited for dusk to settle, Chris returned from the graveyard while he waited. The spoke for a time, mostly Chris reflecting on the experience she had while at the village. After a time she went to the inn to rest while Hugo went to the elders house to begin the ceremony.  
  
It was actually rather simple, he was escorted to the graveyard by the torch bearing priestess, where after an hour of praying he was surrounded by them. Standing up he was asked to draw his weapon, and then concentrate, if the spirits blessed him he would gain the jewel.  
  
Concentrating was actually harder than he thought it was going to be. Spirits of every type were beginning to gather around him, and their swirling songs were enough to disorient anyone. Strangely he found his thoughts orienting to Chris, and as he did the spirits began to calm, coming together to join at his dagger. Strangely there seemed to be a small interference, but it went away rather quickly. His dagger didn't seem that different, aside from the new circular jewel embedded in the base of the blade.  
  
The elder seemed to be amused though, looking at Hugo "Did you get one of the spirit gems from our store?"  
  
Hugo looked sheepish "Yes, I didn't know that it would interfere with the ceremony."  
  
The elder smiled "No worries, it just bonded the two gems, they attract to each other now."  
  
Hugo brightened "Really? How?"  
  
Chuckling the elder replied "To one that can hear it, there will be a gentle thrum from the other jewel, one that you can hear over any distance."  
  
Hugo shrugged, taking out the other jewel "That make this an even better gift."  
  
The elder nodded "Well, regardless, the spirits acknowledge you as the new chief of Karaya, may you have a peaceful reign."  
  
Hugo nodded, and watched as the priestesses left. It was an important ceremony, but it never took that long, Grasslanders didn't like to drag things out. The sun had set during the ceremony though, so Hugo walked out to the inn. Smiling at the sight of Chris in the balcony he quickly entered and climbed the stairs.  
  
Watching her for moment to take in her appearance, which he would never get tired of, he approached her and sat next to her. "Can't sleep?"  
  
Chris turned to Hugo, smiling. "I am too used to our nightly talks."  
  
Hugo chuckled, taking out the necklace "I am too."  
  
Chris looked at what Hugo was holding, and watched as Hugo gave it to her. Looking at it she smiled once again "It is beautiful."  
  
Hugo grinned, scratching his head "Its for you, I thought it would look good on you."  
  
Chris chuckled, putting it on. "Well, thank you for it, though jewelry isn't usually something I like."  
  
Hugo laughed himself "I know, but I wanted to get you something, besides, due to a rather funny accident its connected to my dagger."  
  
Chris looked at the necklace "Huh?"  
  
Hugo drew his dagger, showing Chris the jewel now part of it "The ceremony that put this on my dagger bound the two jewels together, now the hum to each other, if you listen you can trace them together."  
  
Chris smiled, fingering the light blue jewel "That doesn't seem like an ordinary jewel"  
  
Hugo looked at Chris "They aren't, they glow with the spirits, right now yours is blue, mine is red. Now watch."  
  
Hugo brought his right hand closer to Chris necklace, as it slowly turned purple, Chris found that rather amusing. "It's a wonderful gift Hugo, I just wish that I had something to give you."  
  
Hugo just looked up at the stars "Just spending time with me is enough Chris."  
  
Chris looked up with him "Then I will stay as long as I possibly can Hugo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
While Chris would probably had spent her life at Karaya, she had a very strong sense of duty, and the day of her departure came rather quickly. Trying to make her departure as memorial as possible Hugo had a going away feast, which the other villagers became very enthusiastic about doing. Chris protested this, but those protests were forgotten when she saw the amount of enthusiasm that went into the feast.  
  
Luce actually spent the entire day driving Chris crazy with preparations, especially since she insisted that Chris look absolutely perfect for the feast. Hugo, after teasing Chris about how flustered she was getting was rounded up by his mother. He went out hunting to retrieve some extra meat. The children especially seemed energetic, running around every which way to make this feast the best one ever.  
  
Chris for her part was rather embarrassed from all the attention, it was different than what she was used to, it was genuine affection, not a trace of reverence that was common in Zexan. So, after awhile she just relaxed and enjoyed Luce's fussing, and silently wished that she didn't have to leave.  
  
Finally the feast was ready, and Chris was escorted by Hugo to the hut where it was taking place. Entering the quiet tent she blushed at the roars of cheers that came up, complimenting her beauty. Luce had really outdone herself, making Chris glow in the gentle formfitting doeskin that she had been given, her hair had been braided back, starting at the scalp and done to one side, and the necklace that she had been given was swirling with different shades of blue.  
  
One particular comment reached her ears after entering "She should be glad that Hugo has dibs, otherwise every single man would be going after her tonight." Chris turned deep red after hearing this, and Hugo was forced to lead her to her seat.  
  
Sitting down she smiled at the different foods that adorned the table. Karayan food had been a bit too rich for her taste at first, but it had grown on her. Now she found it rather enjoyable, and understood why they considered Zexan food bland. Chris smiled at the conversations, and the children put on several cute plays. Every once and awhile there were toasts to Chris, though she refrained from drinking too much. Chris smiled at the antics, and the murmurs of appreciation. The feast wore on, and Chris excused herself when she was finished. By then it had gotten more quiet, and the children had been put to bed.  
  
Exiting the building she found herself looking up at the stars. Hugo joined her, and together they watched them, just feeling each others company for the rest of the night, falling asleep next to each other sometime before dawn.  
  
Chris woke when the first rays of sun began to make their way over the village. Eyes widening she found herself curled up against Hugo, his arms around her, his head resting in the crook of her neck both of them sharing heat throughout the night. Trying not to wake him she untangled his arms from around her, wondering if she could get any more red than she was already. After getting herself free she paused, looking down at him. He was young, brash at times, and always a tease, but she loved him, and waking up next to him was not as disturbing as she thought it would be.  
  
Chris watched him breath, and with her not near him she watched him wake up. Opening his eyes he found Chris watching him, looking very tranquil, with a smile on her face. Smiling himself he got up, brushing himself off, Chris following. They walked without words to Luce's hut, and soon after Chris entered she exited, in her typical getup, her hair bound, looking like a Zexan captain once more. They got her horse, and at the entrance Luce, Lucia and several children were waiting for them.  
  
"Lady Chris, we hope that you will return soon." The children began, each giving her small hugs.  
  
Luce smiled, giving Chris a bag, holding several items. "This is a gift from us Lady Chris, it has that dress you wore last night, plus several other things that you wore while here."  
  
One of the children piped up "It also has a Karayan saddle! Hugo told us how much you like them!"  
  
Chris shot a sheepish Hugo a glance, as Luce embraced Chris in a gentle hug "May the spirits bless and protect you with your duties, and let you return to us once again."  
  
Lucia smiled and embraced Chris as well, repeating Luce. Once she was done she smiled at the children and the left, leaving Hugo and Chris alone. The two simply looked at each other, then Hugo walked forward, placing his hand on Chris cheek. Chris leaned into his hand, a soft smile on, as they got closer and closer. They met in a sweet soft kiss, forgetting everything in that instant. Chris was the first to pull away, looking at Hugo for an instant, then embracing him.  
  
Hugo smiled softly, returning the embrace, and just feeling an instant of serenity, one hand stroking her back in soothing motions. "Sprits bless the keeper of my heart."  
  
Chris smiled, trying to hold back her tears, giving him one last squeeze. Then before she could falter she vaulted on her horse, not saying anything for fear that she couldn't trust her voice. As she galloped away, she felt tears running down her face. Not even the spirits could comfort her as she made her way to Brass.  
  
Hugo for his part felt alone. Watching her fade into the distance he hoped that she would return soon, holding his dagger and listening to the gentle thrum that resonated with Chris. He didn't think that he would smile until she returned.  
  
____________________________________________________ 


End file.
